1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski comprising a multi-layered top web, a multi-layered bottom web, a ski core arranged between the top and bottom webs, respective side ledges extending along the ski core and respective side edges extending along the top and bottom webs, the webs preferably comprising a surface and a tread layer, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laminated skis with various layer structures are known. Basically, these multi-layered skis are comprised of a sandwich element whose multi-layer top web usually incorporates a surface layer and whose multi-layer bottom web usually incorporates a tread layer. A ski core of various materials is interposed between the top and bottom webs. For example, the ski core may be comprised of an aluminum profile, a honeycomb element of carton or sheet metal, an element of trapezoidal cross section, various types of multi-piece wood inserts or a synthetic resin foam element.
In one known ski, the surface layer is constituted by an imprinted aluminum band with lacquer coating. A fiberglass laminate is disposed therebelow, wherebelow an upper hard wood core is arranged and this is connected to a lower core of soft wood, with the interposition of a fiberglass laminate. A layer consisting of an aluminum band and a fiberglass laminate is arranged between the lower soft wood core and the tread layer. Rubber strips are inserted between the aluminum band and the fiberglass laminate adjacent the side edges. The side ledges are made of phenol and the bottom side edges are of steel. Laminated skis of this type have been very successfully used, particularly in downhill skiing.